Redheads
by tmntyyh
Summary: Are redheads addicted to sex and sugar? Is Reno a witch or just malnourished? ...And more! Cloud's determined to get some answers about redheads, Reno just doesn't know it. Sequel to "Blondes" but can stand alone, I think... Reviews make it longer.
1. Chapter 1

Title: Redheads

Disclaimer: If I owned this, ya'll'd be buyin' a copy of it, but no, I don't, so ya'll get ta read it fer free! Ain't ya lucky that 'm poor?

Setting: Uhh, well, "Blondes" didn't have one...so this doesn't either.

Summary: How bad of a temper do redhead's have? How possessive are redheads? How quick-witted are redheads? How sensitive are they to pain? How low are a redhead's morals? How sexually promiscuous are redheads? Are redheads addicted to sex and sugar? Is Reno a witch or just malnourished? Cloud's determined to get some answers about redheads, Reno just doesn't know it. Sequel to "Blondes" but can stand alone, I think...

Warnings: -_Laughs hysterically_-Uhh...yeah, ya'll should kinda know what ta expect from me by now. If not, be prepared ta be surprised!

**Chapter One: Sugar  
**

Cloud grinned almost darkly as he looked down at the sleeping Turk. Today was the day he put his plan into action, knowing that Reno had probably forgotten that he was seeking his revenge against the redheaded loudmouth. Reaching into his pocket, he gently touched the folded piece of paper, similar to the one he found a few weeks ago, that contained a list of questions he wanted answered. The blonde remembered Tifa's confusion when he asked to borrow her encyclopedia for a bit of research. He smiled as he recalled the brief section about redheads, which helped him create his list.

Giving Reno one last glance, Cloud got out of bed and picked up a discarded pair of pants to wear. Once the article was pulled up to his thighs, the blonde groaned, realizing that they were to small for him to wear without any underwear. Rolling his eyes, he took off the Turk's pants and grabbed his own, putting them on instead.

Cloud walked into the kitchen, knowing that he would have to get breakfast started if Reno was to wake up early enough for him to get to work on time. He grinned mischievously, putting on a pink apron, once he realized that he could use that information as a part of his plan for vengeance. Still grinning, he opened the refrigerator and pulled out all of the ingredients that he would need, especially the bananas; he had learned that Reno favored that fruit over any other.

The blonde swiftly organized the food to his liking, after all, he took over the entire kitchen. Settling on stuffed French toast, Cloud started to prep the meal, cutting up bananas and spooning out peanut butter, sugar, and butter, knowing that the smell would be strong enough to wake up the sleeping man in the other room. He paused momentarily, almost feeling a bit of regret towards Rude, who had taken to picking up his redheaded partner in the morning. Ignoring the feeling, he started to heat up a pan, knowing it would not be long before Reno would grace him with his presence.

Once the French toast was plated, Reno staggered into the room, yawning as he stretched. Cloud grinned as he watched the Turk for his reaction upon seeing his breakfast. Looking at the plate before him, the redhead's eye opened wide. Seeing the white Cool-whip, sliced bananas, and brightly colored sprinkles that topped the meal, which was covered with maple syrup and powdered sugar, the Turk's mouth watered.

"Uhh...Chocobo-Head?" Reno asked, his eyes remaining on the plate. "Wh-what's this for?"

"Just because," Cloud said, smiling slightly. "I thought I'd make something sweet for you, after all, you've got an important mission today, right?"

"Yeah...but I've had missions before..." he said, licking his lips. "An' this might give me diabetes..."

"Would you rather have 'Choco Coco Puffs'?"

"Nope!"

Almost instantly, Reno dug in, his eyes widening even more at the sudden taste of peanut butter, making Cloud smile with how easy it was for his plan to work. The blonde slowly ate his toast and eggs, deciding not to risk cavities by eating the almost desert-like breakfast. When they both finished, the pair sat down at the new, plush couch, watching the larger, newer television.

As they sat there in silence, Cloud realized that Reno's foot was rapidly shaking, which was something that had not happened before. Feeling triumphant, the blonde ignored the action until he felt even more shaking. Looking over at the redhead, the blonde paused, noticing that he was twitching and chuckling while wringing his hands in his pants.

Seeing how dilated his eyes were, the blonde wondered if maybe it was a bad idea to give the redhead all that sugar. Before he could think on this, the redhead jumped up from the couch and sprinted into his bedroom, leaving the stunned blonde in his wake. Cloud decided to follow him and was almost shocked to see the speed with which the redhead was getting dressed and fixing his hair. When the Turk was done, he bolted out of the room and into the kitchen, leaving the swordsman standing in the doorway.

Following the redhead, Cloud made into the kitchen in time to see the Turk search through the cupboards. Before he could ask what he was searching for, the blonde watched as the thinner man pulled out a small container of sugar and poured it into his mouth. Shocked, the leader of Avalanche hurried after him. Seeing the blonde, the redheaded man dove out of the man's path, cackling madly as he did so. Still being chased, he hurried out of the kitchen and into the living room, barely missing running into the coffee table. The recliner, however, was a different story. Flipping over the piece of furniture, the Turk crashed to the the room, making Cloud pause uncertainly. Suddenly, maniacal laughter could be heard, putting the standing man on edge.

"Reno...?" Cloud asked, looking in the direction of the crumpled man and wondering if he ended up hurting himself. "...Are you all right?" Reno jumped to his feet, startling the blonde, before he bounced up and down on the heels of his feet.

"Fine! Neverbeenbetter! Why'dyaask,yo?" Reno replied quickly, making Cloud blink at the sheer rapidity of the statement.

"Would you like some coffee to calm down?"

"Sure! Withlotsan'lotsofsugar!"

"...Black it is."

Whining, the redhead followed after the blonde, attempting to pester him at every given chance. Sighing, the swordsman started to make a fresh pot of coffee, watching how the Turk happily bounced around him. Once the pot of black liquid was done, the blonde handed the thinner redhead a cup of it, adding no cream or sugar. He was able to get Reno to drink it with the promise of sweets, which made him eagerly drink it.

Once he had downed it, the Turk was disappointed to find out that he would not be getting said sweets until later. Suddenly, a knock came from the door, making Cloud smile widely before heading towards it. Opening it and seeing Rude, the blonde's smile widened.

"Great! He's your problem now!" Before the Turk could even ask, a red, white, and black blur sped back them, making him pause.

"...Reno had sugar, didn't he?" At the blonde's nod, he sighed and hurried after his partner. Closing the door, Cloud walked deeper into the apartment, taking out his folded list and getting a pen off of the coffee table. Next to one of the questions, he wrote down, "Redheads _are_ addicted to sugar. A padded room is a necessary if trying this one again," before his cell phone rang. Knowing that it was Tifa, he refolded his list and put it back in his pocket before sighing to himself and answering the call. He was going to have a long day of deliveries ahead of him...

**End of Chapter One  
**

Review for the next chapter. Short, I know, but, hey, it'll keep ya wantin' more...I hope. An' although it's my birthday today, 'm givin' ya'll this as a present!

Thanks fer reviewing (for chapter thirty six of "Blondes"):

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Laughs_-Best part he has no clue what a blonde can do once out mind is set on an idea! All I can say is...he might wanna get a helmet an' some safety pads...'r he's as good as fucked; an not in a good way (-_snickers_-he will be fucked in a good way, though-couldn't resist addin' that)!

**LittleLoneLiar**: -_Grins_-Oh, well that makes sense. Yeeaahhh...wouldn't wanna imagine that with my family; we're all crazy...or gay...or dead, either way, not a good combo.

**carefreecat**: Thanks! Well, wait no more, sweetie!

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Grins_-Well, it had ta end sometime! Here ya go.

**NicotineGum**: -_Smiles_-Yeah, it does. Couldn't go on ferever. Thanks. -_Snickers_-Ya know me so well! Yer welcome!

**d0rkgoddess**: Yup, it was really the end. Tissue? Thanks.

**foxy-comic-death**: Uuhhh...ya do know that 's over, right? "Blonde's" 'll never be updated again.

**JeanneAndHerAlters**: -_Laughs hysterically_-Trust me, 's safe...kinda (all of the crazy shit I think of 'll alter it...maybe). -_Snickers_-Well, ya have fun with **Kigichi** (haven't heard from her in a while), an' be glad that ya don't have my MSN. Thanks fer the muffin an' the congrats.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Redheads

Disclaimer: If I owned this, ya'll'd be buyin' a copy of it, but no, I don't, so ya'll get ta read it fer free! Ain't ya lucky that 'm poor?

Setting: Uhh, well, "Blondes" didn't have one...so this doesn't either.

Summary: How bad of a temper do redhead's have? How possessive are redheads? How quick-witted are redheads? How sensitive are they to pain? How low are a redhead's morals? How sexually promiscuous are redheads? Are redheads addicted to sex and sugar? Is Reno a witch or just malnourished? Cloud's determined to get some answers about redheads, Reno just doesn't know it. Sequel to "Blondes" but can stand alone, I think...

Warnings: -_Laughs hysterically_-Uhh...yeah, ya'll should kinda know what ta expect from me by now. If not, be prepared ta be surprised!

**Chapter Two: Malnourished  
**

Cloud gave a sigh of relief as he collapsed on the bed, tired from running around the continent to deliver packages. Reno was still not home yet, but that was not unusual. Finding it difficult to keep his eyes open, the blonde soon fell asleep, not wanting to cook anything for dinner. He was startled awake once he heard a loud slam echo through the apartment. He climbed out of bed and wandered into the living room, finding the redhead in his life leaning over the kitchen counter, breathing heavily with Rude standing next to him, his arms around his partner's waist.

"Cloud, there you are," the darker Turk said, looking directly at the blonde. "I think Reno needs to lie down."

"What happened?!" the blonde nearly shrieked as he rushed over to the Turk's, helping Rude lead the redhead into his bedroom, where they could hep him relax.

"...He _might _have concussed himself..."

"How? What did he do?"

"Well, after our mission; we had to leave Reno behind for his own safety, we found him on top of a bookshelf. He jumped off of the damn thing, knocking it over; apparently he was attempting to reach the ceiling fan so he could swing off of that. Needless to say, he missed."

"And possibly knocked the fuck out of himself?"

"Most likely; he hit the table instead, then the bookshelf landed on him."

"I should probably take him to a hospital to get checked out..."

"We tried that..." Rude muttered, shaking his head slowly. "He ran away and ended up falling down a flight of stairs."

Cloud rolled his eyes as he looked down at the redhead lying down on top of the blankets. "Of course he did," he said before sighing, knowing that it was his fault for giving the Turk all of the sugar in the first place. "Do you mind if we take your car? I don't think he should be on Fenrir if he is concussed."

"No problem, I'll go too," the Turk replied, ignoring the redhead's goofy grin as he reached up to clutch at the blonde's shirt in a weak attempt to pull him closer. Giving in, the blonde leaned down, noticing how the Turk was smiling widely at him.

"H-hey, Cloudy-Puss!" he said softly. "What're ya d-doin' here?"

"...And exactly where is 'here'?" Cloud asked, making the Turk smile even more.

"Shinra!"

"Okay, he needs to get to a hospital," the blonde said to Rude, turning to face him. The other Turk nodded while Reno just looked more confused.

"Who're ya talkin' ta, yo?"

"Rude, he brought you here."

"I don' see 'im."

"I'm still here, Reno," the redhead's partner called out, getting the thinner man to turn his head.

"Rude! How's i' hangin'?"

"We're taking you out, man."

"I vote fer Seventh Heav'n! Teef makes some bitch'n' drinks!"

"Sure thing, Reno," Cloud said smiling at him. Rude looked at him in confusion, getting a pointed look from the blonde. Getting the point, the darker of the Turks grinned. "Now come on, don't you want to get there before she calls out 'last call'?"

"Def'nitely!"

The blonde smiled weakly at him before he helped Reno to his feet, noticing how he swayed a bit and stumble over his own feet. Rude opened the doors for the pair as they walked towards his car, making the trip to the hospital all the quicker. Once they were inside the building, the pair could not help but smile as Reno looked around the area, shocked.

"Teef's been red'c'ratin' 'round here, huh?" Reno muttered as they walked up to the front counter.

"Now what did he do?" a voice called out from their left, getting Rude and Cloud to turn and face the voice.

"Long story," the other Turk said to the smiling doctor.

"Well, come on, I've got an open room right now," he said before walking off. The small group followed him while Rude elaborated the situation.

"That's Dr. Hoddens," he said as they entered a smaller room. "He usually treats Reno; has for years, actually. Though, he treats the rest of the Turks, too." Cloud nodded as the doctor began to examine the redheaded Turk. While he waited, the blonde pulled out his folded list wondering which one he could test out next. "What's that?" The sudden question made the swordsman jump slightly before glaring at the other Turk.

"...Revenge," he muttered, knowing that while Reno would not hear him, Rude would.

"... ... ...Can I see?" Cloud looked at him curiously. "...No one's ever tried to get Reno back for being a victim in one of his games." Shrugging, the blonde handed over the sheet of paper, noticing the strange grin that lit up the Turk's face as he read the list of questions. "Wait a minute! You gave him-"

"Yeah, yeah, I know."

"...Well, I know this isn't very nice to Reno, but neither was setting me up on a blind date with Tseng, so I think you should go with this one; Hoddens can give you the information you might need."

"Thanks, Rude."

"Don't mention it, especially not around Reno; I might end up in Wutai, tied to a gay-pride sign or something."

"Knowing him, you just might."

"I know. I'll check in with him while you can question the doc."

Cloud nodded before walking over to the doctor. "I've got a question for you: has Reno always been this skinny?"

"_This _thin?" the doctor asked, before grinning. "God, no! He's actually put on weight from the last time I saw him, this is probably the most he's ever weighed."

"Really?!" the blonde exclaimed, looking shocked.

"I'm guessing that he's living with you?"

"I live with him, yes."

"Well, whatever you're doing, keep it up. He might actually hit an average weight in a few weeks."

Cloud nodded before deciding to ask his next question. "...Do you think his hair is red because he's malnourished?"

"I'd have to say not, mainly because his hair is still vibrant even though he's gaining weight, and his earlier physicals have proved that all of his hair is red." Even though that statement made him want to throttle the doctor, Cloud nodded and walked towards Rude.

"What'd he say?" the Turk asked while Reno was busying himself with the tongue depressors.

"Reno's not malnourished," the blonde replied.

"Then what are you planning to do?"

"Feed him anyways."

Hearing this, Rude nodded and the two stoics, after having spoken so much, fell into a silence as the doctor finished writing something down on the redhead's chart.

"Okay he's free to go home," Hoddens said, smiling at them all. "Reno only has a minor concussion with some bruising on his back and chest. Much better this time around, huh Reno?" The thin Turk grinned as he was handed a vibrant green lollipop. "Don't worry, Rude, it's sugar-free."

"Thank God," the other Turk muttered before they all left the hospital, heading back to the redheaded man's apartment. The ride back was relatively silent, what with Reno loudly sucking on the treat, making Cloud shift uncomfortably, while Rude just ignored it. "He's your problem now, have fun," the bald man said once they were in front of the apartment complex.

"Good night," the blonde said, while the redhead just waved happily before the car sped away. "Come on, Reno, time for dinner."

"Wha' we ge'in'?" the Turk mumbled, grinning.

"I'll have a sandwich while you're having a large bowl of chicken and rice," Cloud said as he wrapped his arms around the Turk, pulling their bodies close before heading into the apartment building.

"Can I have French toast, yo?" Reno asked, removing the lollipop before speaking, getting the swordsman to focus on the vibrant green tongue.

"No, but if you keep it up with that sucker you'll end up getting something else..."

**End of Chapter Two  
**

Review for the next chapter. Holy fuck, ya'll found this quickly! I was only expectin' two reviews, at most, when I woke up! I actually wasn't gonna update this 'til Friday, but ya'll made me so happy with all the reviews that I couldn't help myself!

Thanks fer reviewing:

**EvilValenStrife**: Well, here ya go, sweetie. Aww, thanks! (To yer PM)Uuhhh...'cause we both like Vince? I dunno. Hm, good question. Yanno, I was kinda givin' up on it, but I think I'll update it soon, 'cause ya want it.

**Rin-chan101093**: -_Laughs_-My bets on the imagination/creativity! -_Laughs_-Nah, jus' insane! Love ya, too!

**Organization13**: Yup! 'M glad yer glad! Well, wait no more.

**XxFuFuxX**: Yup! An' welcome ta the group! -_Grins_-Should 'ave, but did it anyways! True! Thanks, an' here's more fer ya!

**sai51592**: -_Snickers_-There's a thin line between genius and insane; an' I know which side of the line 'm standin' on, an' it ain't genius!! Thanks!

**kelle611**: Welcome ta the group! -_Laughs_-Well, I hope ya didn't wake 'em up. Here ya go.

**celes87**: Thanks! Oooh, let's find out! Aww, thanks!

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Laughs_-Have fun with that, an' beware the recliners! Awww, thanks, babe! Yer the first ta give me presents (includin' my family). An' even more sweets! If I had a dentist, he/she 'd love ya-_laughs_-!

**DeeVC**: Hiya, an' welcome ta the usual group! Thanks, sweetie. -_Grins_-Well, 'll try, but no promises.

**Kigichi**: -_Laughs_-I can understand the last reason! -_Snickers_-I know, but I might jus' be plannin' somethin' else...ya'll see! -_Laughs_-Nah! Cloud'suke, but Reno's the ultra-uke, so Reno wins! Uhh...Cloud was never uke in "Blondes", at least from what I remember. -_Laughs hysterically_-That...might jus' happen...great ideas that I can twist; don't wanna rip ya off, yanno? -_Snickers_-'M beginnin' ta think that ya like makin' long reviews, sweetie! Tha' 's an' interestin' idea; I don't think he can (sing 'r dance)!

**d0rkgoddess**: -_Smiles_-Tha' 's good ta hear!

**Mako Blue Reactor** (Chapter thirty six of "Blondes"): Uhh...does this count?

**VampireChildofDarkness**: -_Smiles_-Here ya go, sweetie!

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Laughs_-That it does! Wait no more!

**carefreecat**: -_Laughs_-Yup! Thanks! An' here ya go.

**twice-as-evil-as-you121212**: Hiya, sweetheart! -_Laughs_-Yeah, a lot of the usual's were upset that it was over. Well, it should be fun,'cause 'm jus' gettin' some research an' guessin' how Reno would react. -_Twitches_-Well happy-no-longer-birthday to me-_takes sweets and runs_-!

**Mako Blue Reactor**: -_Laughs_-Thin line between genius an' insane; 'm on the insane side!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Redheads

Disclaimer: If I owned this, ya'll'd be buyin' a copy of it, but no, I don't, so ya'll get ta read it fer free! Ain't ya lucky that 'm poor?

Setting: Uhh, well, "Blondes" didn't have one...so this doesn't either.

Summary: How bad of a temper do redhead's have? How possessive are redheads? How quick-witted are redheads? How sensitive are they to pain? How low are a redhead's morals? How sexually promiscuous are redheads? Are redheads addicted to sex and sugar? Is Reno a witch or just malnourished? Cloud's determined to get some answers about redheads, Reno just doesn't know it. Sequel to "Blondes" but can stand alone, I think...

Warnings: -_Laughs hysterically_-Uhh...yeah, ya'll should kinda know what ta expect from me by now. If not, be prepared ta be surprised!

**Chapter Three: Sex  
**

Once they have finished eating, Reno groaned and stretched out in his seat, rubbing his stomach in contentment. "Too much food..." he moaned, looking at the blonde, who was smiling in triumph. "Wha' 's so funny, yo?"

"You," the other man replied before standing up, glad, yet secretly disappointed, that the lollipop was done. "Now, let's get to bed, we have to get up early tomorrow," the blonde paused before looking at the watch on the redhead's wrist, "make that today."

"Ooohhh, _bed_?" the Turk purred, grinning lazily at his blonde roommate. "An' what are we gonna do _there_?"

"Sleep."

"'Sides that, Honey-Bunches-of-Angst."

At the new nickname, the leader of Avalanche paused, looking at the Turk as if he had lost his mind. "I think that doctor should have checked out your head a little more."

"He did, an' found nothin'!"

"...That's what I was afraid of."

"...Huh...?"

"Never mind, Reno," Cloud said with a knowing smile.

"...Are we gonna fuck, 'r not?" the redhead asked, making the blonde choke on his own saliva.

"What?!"

"Fuck. Yanno, do the nasty? Hump like bunnies? Fornicate? Make sweet, sweet love? Tango with the trouser snake? Drain ya of yer flui-"

"I get it, already," the blonde said, cutting off the other, who was smirking.

"So are we?"

"Reno, you have a concussion." Getting a blank stare from the man sitting across room him at the table Cloud sighed dramatically. "No, we aren't having sex, Reno." Instantly, the redhead pouted pitifully, hoping to get the blonde to change his mind. "Stop making that face, you have a concussion."

"Come on, yo!" the Turk whined, leaning closer to the blonde leader. "Please?! I'll make it worth yer while!"

"Once again, you have-"

"I also have a cock, but I don't see ya mentionin' that," the redhead nearly moaned, reaching under the table to grab a hold of the other man's thigh, tightly holding on to the flesh and rubbing it sensually. "Please, yo?"

"But-"

"Please?! ...Do ya want me ta get on my knees an' beg?" Suddenly Reno grinned. "I've got no problem goin' on my knees fer ya, Blondie." Cloud squirmed in his seat as the redhead continued to stroke his thigh and make lewd comments that turned him on. "What'd ya say?"

"Let's go to bed," the blonde answered, biting his lip as he knew that the Turk would not like his answer, yet, was answering a question unknowingly. Reno groaned loudly before sulking into the bedroom, followed by his lover. Once they were in the room, the redheaded Turk crawled under the covers not bothering to get undressed. Cloud, on the other hand, slowly stripped down to his boxers, feeling the redhead's eyes on his skin as he did so. When he was under the covers, the thinner man rolled on top of him, eagerly pressing his hardened cock against the blonde's groin, making the other man groan heatedly.

"That was so hot," Reno moaned before nipping at the blonde's ear, making the man under him stiffen.

"Are you always thinking of being fucked?" Cloud asked as the redhead slowly rubbed their hips together.

"Nope," he purred, smirking. "Sometimes I think 'bout suckin' ya off."

"That's pleasant."

"Ain't it?"

"We really should get to sleep, though."

"Ya're ruinin' the mood, yo."

"I know. How's about we 'hump like bunnies' tomorrow?"

"But it's already 'tomorrow'!" Reno whined, frowning cutely at the leader.

"Fine, in the afternoon, is that better?"

"No."

"Would you get off of me so we can sleep?"

"Fine, but you are _so _gonna make it up ta me in the mornin' Cloud-Cakes."

"Of course," Cloud said, smiling as the Turk rolled off of him. The blonde rolled over slightly and gave the redhead a deep kiss, making the Turk moan loudly as he snuggled into his body heat. "I'll even get you a large bag of lollipops," he said with a knowing smirk.

"What kinds?" Reno asked, eyes wide with anticipation.

"You'll see. Now, let's get some sleep."

"All right, but remember, ya owe me!"

"Sure thing, I'll wake you up in your favorite way," the blonde said, making the redhead grin happily.

"I like that idea," Reno purred as they both began to drift asleep. Cloud wanted to make one more comment, but forgot it as he pulled the thinner man closer to him, deeply inhaling his scent as he fell asleep.

**End of Chapter Three  
**

Review for the next chapter. Hey ya'll, I came up with an' idea today, an' 'm wonderin' if ya'll think I should. 'M thinkin' that once this fic's done, we do one more, called "Brunettes," (jus' to finish off the hair colors) where Reno an' Cloud team up together fer some fun; should I? Though, I might jus' do it anyways, I dunno.

Thanks fer reviewing:

**EvilValenStrife**: -_Smiles_-Yup! Yeah, he's definitely the greatest...an' so very sexy!

**d0rkgoddess**: -_Laughs_-Yup; an' now ya'll know!

**Organization13**: -_Laughs_-Oops? -_Snickers_-Ya know ya didn't have ta read it right away, right? Thanks!

**Kigichi**: Love ya too, honey-bunny! -_Laughs happily_-Tha's 'cause ya write so damn much I have ta respond ta it all! -_Snickers_-That'd prob'ly happen! -_Laughs_-The only thin' Reno'd top would be a sundae, an' tha's only if he had a cherry, or was gonna be the toppin'! -_Snickers_-There're many reasons that this's gonna be M! Though, I might not follow yer plans exactly. -_Laughs_-That ain't all that sadistic; ya've never seen a psycho blonde pissed off, have ya?

**Stoic-Genius**: I know! I'm usually much slower, ain't I? Thanks! Here ya go!

**kelle611**: -_Laughs_-That's good ta hear! Here ya go, sweetie!

**Mako Blue Reactor**: S'all good! Uhh, today?

**LittleLoneLiar**: Aww, if I could, I would sweetie! Wow, yer birthday's close to mine! Thanks! Aww, ya sell yerself short, babe. I care plenty, plus, 'm only, like, 4 years older. -_Laughs_-No worries 'bout that, 'm in America, an' 'll die here, too!

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Laughs_-'S gotta be lemon-flavored! -_Grins widely_-I like that idea! Think 'm gonna steal it from ya!

**celes87**: Glad ta hear it! -_Laughs_-Yup! Ya know Reno, always glad ta spread his legs fer someone!

**XxFuFuxX**: -_Laughs_-Well, that's what I do: provide the unexpected! -_Snickers_-Glad ta head it! Here ya go!

**yumie-darkness123**: -Laughs-How right Vince is, an' wrong Reno is; we **_are _**insane an' he **_is _**dumb 'nough ta fall down the stairs! -_Smiles_-'Cause we all love him, why else?

**twice-as-evil-as-you121212**: Uhh...hmmm...never thought of that! Possibly; Tseng does seem ta kinda hate reno...in a evil, playful kinda way (at least, tha' 's how it goes in my mind!). -_Blinks confusedly_-I've never heard of RudexTseng either, but it seems like somethin' Reno'd do jus' fer fun! -_Laughs_-Uhh, think we all can guess what he was thinkin'. No prob; here's another fer ya!

**Cassidy304**: Glad ta hear it, an' no worries 'bout that; I don't always review what I read, either. -_Laughs_-Ain't they? But we all love 'em anyway! Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Redheads

Disclaimer: If I owned this, ya'll'd be buyin' a copy of it, but no, I don't, so ya'll get ta read it fer free! Ain't ya lucky that 'm poor?

Setting: Uhh, well, "Blondes" didn't have one...so this doesn't either.

Summary: How bad of a temper do redhead's have? How possessive are redheads? How quick-witted are redheads? How sensitive are they to pain? How low are a redhead's morals? How sexually promiscuous are redheads? Are redheads addicted to sex and sugar? Is Reno a witch or just malnourished? Cloud's determined to get some answers about redheads, Reno just doesn't know it. Sequel to "Blondes" but can stand alone, I think...

Warnings: -_Laughs hysterically_-Uhh...yeah, ya'll should kinda know what ta expect from me by now. If not, be prepared ta be surprised!

**Chapter Four: Witch  
**

Cloud groaned as he reached out for the beeping alarm clock. Turning off the sound, he opened his bleary eyes to see a vibrant red blur in his sights. Realizing what it was that made the sight, he smiled and slowly sat up, turning to look at the slumbering redhead. After staring for a while, he got to his feet and walked over to his pair of pants from yesterday, taking out his list of questions before grabbing a clean pair of pants and heading out of the room.

The blonde sat down before the coffee table, unfolding the list and picking up a pen, he quickly wrote down: "Redheads are addicted to sex, try not to undress in front of one!" He quickly scanned the list before frowning. Thinking to himself, his eyes narrowed before he frowned even more and slipped the paper back into his pants, deciding to wake up the slumbering redhead. Thinking of the man's reaction to the way that he was going to do so made him smile.

Entering the room, the blonde grinned before he crawled onto the bed, hovering over Reno. Cloud smirked as he slowly pulled down the blanket, smirking even more once he realized that he could see the Turk's morning bulge in the front of his pants. He licked his lips before he gently rubbed the hardened flesh through the cloth, noticing how the thinner man squirmed in his sleep.

Smiling at the reaction, the blonde quickly undid the Turk's pants before carefully pulling down Reno's ants, hoping that he would remain asleep through the entire thing. Once the cloth was pulled down to the middle of his thighs, Cloud gently ran his fingertips down the heated length, getting a soft moan from the redhead. He slowly maneuvered himself so his breath would caress the hot flesh, watching how the redheaded Turk's eyelids fluttered at the feeling, but remained close. The blonde grinned before slowly running his tongue around the flared edge of is cock, making him moan again.

Hoping to get the redhead up quicker, he lowered his mouth on the flesh, sucking on the tip and making the thinner, paler man buck slightly into his mouth. Cloud gently ran his fingers up under the man's shirt and rubbed his chest while sucking on more of the hard cock in his mouth. He nearly jumped when thin fingers slipped into his hair as pale legs spread farther open.

"Ngh, good mornin' ta ya, too, Cloudy-Pouty-Puddin'-Pie," Reno purred, licking his lips as he looked down at the blonde, who was grinning around the flesh in his mouth.

The redhead tightly gripped the blonde locks around his fingers as Cloud began to roughly suck on him, wanting to get him off quickly so they could get on with their morning routines and he could get the answer with another question. Reno groaned at the additional suction before thrusting deeply into the pliant, wet cavern. While the blonde bobbed on the flesh, he reached down into his own pants and began to pump him own cock, wanting release as much as the redhead.

Reno panted loudly as the blonde continued to pleasure him. It was not long before he screamed out Cloud's name and came in his mouth, letting the man savor the flavor as he came also.

"Good morning, Reno," Cloud purred before crawling up until he was over the redhead once more.

"A very good mornin, yo'!" Reno replied, grinning widely.

The blonde smiled at him before deeply kissing him, forcing his tongue as far back into the man's mouth as he could, letting him taste himself on his tongue and lips while pressing their bodies together.

"I've got a question for you," Cloud said, before laying down next to the Turk.

"Wassit?" the Turk murmured, smiling goofily at him.

"Do you believe in werewolves?"

"...Like fur, teeth, _rawr _werewolves?"

"Yeah."

"Nope!"

"Okay. ...What color are your eyes?"

"Ya can't tell?"

"No."

"Uhh...well...I dunno. Blue-ish?"

"Blue-ish?"

"Maybe green-ish? Why?"

"No reason."

"'Kay-p. 'M gonna go take a shower, yo. I gotta get ready 'fore Rude comes over."

"All right, I'll start breakfast."

"French toast?"

"Omelets."

"Why no French toast?"

"That was a horrible sentence, Reno. Besides, you, sugar, and inanimate objects don't mix well."

"Fine, see ya in a few."

"All right," Cloud said before they shared a quick kiss and parted ways. Once they were in different room, the blonde pulled out the pen and his list once more, making another comment on the list, saying: "He doesn't believe in werewolves, so he can't be one; has a reflection so he's not a vampire, and his eyes might be blue, so he's not a witch. ...I think?"

**End of Chapter Three  
**

Review for the next chapter. Horrible, I know, but I spent like nine hours playin' one game of Monopoly with Spaz an' Munchkin', so 'm sleepy. Oh, an' 'm gonna try ta update this daily, usually around midnight-one a.m. Eastern time (was a bit late today)! So be on the look-out!

Thanks fer reviewing:

**Rin-chan101093**: -_Laughs_-Tha' 's funny! Never knew I could start feuds jus' by writin'! Thanks!

**EvilValenStrife**: Yup! -_Laughs_-He's gonna make up fer it, no worries there! -_Grins_-By wakin' Reno up!

**celes87**: -_Laughs_-Bet ya can guess what kind of cereal I was thinkin' of! I thought so too! Let's find out!

**Kigichi**: -_Laughs_-That is true; there 're many women that 're more manly than Reno! -_Cough_-Shera-_cough_-! Hell, even Aeris; oh, how I hate that bitch, no offense ta those who like her, but I laughed when she died! Hmm...tha' 's a good question! If I had ta guess, an' I am, I'd bet it'd be Rufus! 'Cause Tseng wouldn't dare at first, Elena wasn't there, an' Rude'd prob'ly ignore him. Plus, yanno Rufus had some say 'bout who's a Turk! True, but that's only if Reno'd name the popper! True again! though, I'd bet it'd be fer a week! -_Laughs_-He prob'ly wouldn't need the cuffs! As soon as he whipped it out, Reno's jump him! -_Twitches before grinning maniacally_-Oh, 'll get 'em out! Jus' ya watch!

**JeanneAndHerAlters**: -_Laughs_-Same here, I practically haunt the damn thing! Thanks!

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Snickers_-That I am! Couldn't ya tell from the first story? Okay, thanks fer the go-ahead!

**XxFuFuxX**: -_Grins_-Nope, not yet, but there is now! well, I'll make it up ta ya! Here ya go!

**kelle611**: -Snickers-Wasn't it? -_Laughs_-I can guess, 'cause 'm usually laughin' while I write this!

**d0rkgoddess**: -_Smiles_-Glad ta hear it, 'cause I might jus' do that. -_Snickers_-He will, no worries 'bout that!

**Organization13**: -_Laughs_-I an understand that; I both forget an' rarely update! -_Grins_-Yeah, I was thinkin' of cereal (one of my favorite kinds, too). Uhh...sorry fer that? Of course, why wouldn't it? Thanks!

**carefreecat**: 'S here now! Thanks! -_Snickers_-We all do, trust me, we all do! Definitely!

**Mako Blue Reactor**: Uhh, now-_grins_-! -_Laughs_-Where do ya get all o' them mobs, Mobs-R-Us?!

**twice-as-evil-as-you121212**: -_Laughs_-Yer askin' the wrong person 'bout spellin', sweetie! O.o' I'll take 'em! Gladly! -_Grins_-I hadn't thought of that-more of Reno teasin' him...which'd lead ta other thin's 'a course! Yeah, I do actually! Though, we got more quails where I live, noisy fuckers if ya ask me! -Laughs-Lest ya got a backyard, outside of the window ta my apartment, an' down twenty feet (even though 'm on the first floor) 's a river filled with rust an' disease, fun no? Huh...I dunno. Possibly! Aww, thanks! An' same ta ya an' yer bakin' skills! ...Ya make me wanna bake up the box of triple chunk brownies my Ma go me fer my birthday. Think I will once I wake up tomorrow!


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Redheads

Disclaimer: If I owned this, ya'll'd be buyin' a copy of it, but no, I don't, so ya'll get ta read it fer free! Ain't ya lucky that 'm poor?

Setting: Uhh, well, "Blondes" didn't have one...so this doesn't either.

Summary: How bad of a temper do redhead's have? How possessive are redheads? How quick-witted are redheads? How sensitive are they to pain? How low are a redhead's morals? How sexually promiscuous are redheads? Are redheads addicted to sex and sugar? Is Reno a witch or just malnourished? Cloud's determined to get some answers about redheads, Reno just doesn't know it. Sequel to "Blondes" but can stand alone, I think...

Warnings: -_Laughs hysterically_-Uhh...yeah, ya'll should kinda know what ta expect from me by now. If not, be prepared ta be surprised!

**Chapter Five: Temper  
**

While Cloud placed their breakfast on the table, Reno sauntered into the room, fully dressed with his hair pulled back but still dripping. He smiled widely at the blonde before taking a seat at the table, and happily eating the food with the swordsman. Once they were both full, they went into the living room, after the blonde put the dishes in the sink, relaxing on the couch.

As Cloud flipped through the channels, finally settling on the morning news Reno cuddled up to him, yawning greatly as he sat in his lap. The blonde smiled while looking down at his watch before looking at the redhead. "Hey, Reno?" he asked, calmly, getting the thinner man to look up at him.

"Yeah, Cloudy-Cakes?" the redhead nearly purred, smiling lazily.

"...Why do you play cruel jokes one people you know?"

"What?!"

"Why do you play-"

"I heard the damn question, yo!" he snapped, frowning. "An' my games ain't cruel!"

"You set Rude up with Tseng. Rude; A man who clearly likes women! And with Tseng of all people; a man who clearly has the sex-drive of a dead rat!"

"So what, it was revenge!"

"For what?!"

"...Tseng made me do report an' Rude was bein' a tight-ass!"

"And what did I do?" Cloud asked, knowing that if he kept it up, Reno would get angered easily.

"Ya...were..."

"I was what? There?"

"Well...dammit, yeah ya were! What's with the damn third-degree?!"

"Why are you so defensive?"

"...I don't fuckin' know!" Reno hissed, making Cloud smirk. "What's so goddamn funny?!"

"You are."

"The fuck's that mean?!"

"Why are you so angry?"

"I...don't...ARGH! What do ya-"

Cloud laughed before quickly grabbing Reno by the shirt collar and pulling him up for a rough kiss. Their lips collided harshly while the blonde thrust his tongue as deeply as he could into the redhead's mouth. The redhead flailed, having not expected that at the moment. Once the kiss was over, the Turk paused, blinking rapidly before glaring at the blonde, who was chuckling at him.

"What's so fuckin' funny?!"

"Did you know that you're cute when angry?"

"What?!" Before the redhead could rant about anything else, Cloud pulled him up for another rough kiss. "Quit doin' that, yo!"

"You might want to stop that," Cloud purred deeply, looking at Reno with dark, blue-rimmed, black eyes.

"S-stop what?"

"Being angry...temperamental, furious, whatever."

"What?! Why?!"

"Because if you don't," Cloud nearly growled, making Reno plan an escape. "You're going to find yourself strapped to your bed instead of going to work!"

"... ... ... Is that a promise?" At the quick nod, Reno grinned before suddenly frowning. "Goddamn! Fuck, fuck, fuck! Why can't ya jus'-Eep!"

Cloud quickly flung Reno over his shoulder before he stood up from the couch, glad that redheads are extremely temperamental before he hurried into the bedroom, knowing that one Rude heard the redheaded Turk's cries of passion, he would not dare to enter the apartment for quite a few hours, and the blonde was determined to make him cry out in pleasure.

**End of Chapter Five  
**

Review for the next chapter. Sorry fer not updatin' last night, my allergies were killin' me. Short, I know, ya'll can kill me later!

Thanks fer reviewing:

**Organization13**: -_Grins_-Ya 're havin' fun with that, huh? -_Laughs_-I could be, ya never know! Thanks! Here ya go, honey-bunny!

**LittleLoneLiar**: Congrats, babe! -_Grins_-Who doesn't like French toast? I try to avoid the mall near Nashua, too many sparkly things; I get distracted.

**celes87**: -_Laughs_-He'd make a good, if not slightly dumb, witch! -_Smiles_-I think I will! Thanks fer the yay-vote!

**twice-as-evil-as-you121212**: Uhh, well in some books that I heard of in my research ('m weird, I know) red hair could make someone a werewolf 'r a vampire, 'specially if it's vibrant, an' green eyes with it'd make one a witch. -_Laughs_-Ya don't seem like one ta me, then again, I've been called one too! I dunno. Thanks!

**d0rkdgoddess**: -_Laughs_-Ain't it?

**XxFuFuxX**: -_Smiles_-I liked that too! -_Grins like a happy spaz_-(Which I am). Here ya go.

**yumie-darkness123**: 'S okay, sweetheart. Thanks. -_Pauses_-How the hell did ya know of my love fer Kool-Aid?! Shit, 'm drinkin' some now! Lemonade kind, too!

**Favrite of Chaos**: I'd have ta go with the kitties! I...didn't know that. -_Laughs_-Dunno who that is, either.

**kelle611**: -_Grins_-True, my cousin's a Wiccan. -_Laughs_-Ya have ta share 'im! -_Runs after you_-Get back here, ya can't run ferever!!

**EvilValenStrife**: -_Laughs_-Prob'ly! Thanks! -_Smiles_-Uhh, okay, EVS! -_Laughs_-Ya can call me anythin' ya'd like, I go by many names.

**carefreecat**: -_Snickers_-Who knows?! Here ya go!

**Kigichi**: -Snickers-Ya live fer long reviews, huh? Thought ya would! -_Snickers_-True! He's the rare, male version; jus' 'cause he has a cock! -_Grins_-Lemme get my camera! Uhh...sugar helps! Well, wait no more!

**VampireChildofDarkness**: -_Laughs_-Yup!

**Mako Blue Reactor**: -_Laughs_-Damn, wrong franchise! Thanks, fer the love an' cookies! -_Snickers_-Yeah, I'll need my energy fer when ya'll get together!


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Redheads

Disclaimer: If I owned this, ya'll'd be buyin' a copy of it, but no, I don't, so ya'll get ta read it fer free! Ain't ya lucky that 'm poor?

Setting: Uhh, well, "Blondes" didn't have one...so this doesn't either.

Summary: How bad of a temper do redhead's have? How possessive are redheads? How quick-witted are redheads? How sensitive are they to pain? How low are a redhead's morals? How sexually promiscuous are redheads? Are redheads addicted to sex and sugar? Is Reno a witch or just malnourished? Cloud's determined to get some answers about redheads, Reno just doesn't know it. Sequel to "Blondes" but can stand alone, I think...

Warnings: -_Laughs hysterically_-Uhh...yeah, ya'll should kinda know what ta expect from me by now. If not, be prepared ta be surprised!

**Chapter Six: Fear  
**

Cloud smirked as he threw Reno down on the bed, noticing the amused glare he received from the redhead. The blonde hurried over to the closet, pulling out two, dark red ties. Smirking, he used the fabric to restrain the Turk's arms to the headboard, smiling almost evilly once the man tested the knots just to find that he could not get them undone. The swordsman licked his lips as he looked down at the redhead's sprawled out body.

"When the fun gonna begin, yo," Reno purred, looking the blonde in the eyes even as he lewdly thrust his hips in the air, knowing that the other would catch the movement.

Cloud grinned as he climbed onto the bed, keeping his body above the redhead and out of his reach. "And if I want you to wait?"

"I'll bitch an' whine 'til ya take me!" the Turk said, smugly, making the blonde chuckle.

"Of course you will...but what if I want you to?"

"Uhh..."

"Exactly."

Cloud grinned as he lowered his body on top of Reno's, his fingers traveling down the clothed body. The Turk let out a shuddered moan as he tightly wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist, making sure that he could not leave. Raising an eyebrow, the man grinned before running his tongue across the redhead's lips. Almost immediately, the Turk opened his mouth, using his teeth to pull the blonde's tongue into his own mouth while he tugged on his restraints. The leader of Avalanche could not help but smirk into the kiss as he felt and heard a loud moan from the man underneath him. He could feel the bulge in the front of the redheaded loudmouth's pants as he pressed even more into the body.

"Hard or soft?" Cloud asked once the kiss was broken and he had caught his breath.

"Ngh...you pick..." Reno moaned, looking at the blonde with half-lidded eyes.

Cloud smirked before slowly undressing the redhead, listening to all of the soft sounds that came from the thinner man as he attempted to wriggle out of his clothes. Once the Turk was exposed, the blonde removed his own clothes and began to press gentle kisses along the paler man's body, making him squirm with anticipation.

Reno moaned loudly when the blonde began to kiss around his hard cock, sweat forming on his skin. "Ngh...Cloud..." The leader could not help but smirk as he heard the breathy moan, knowing what it was that his lover wanted. Instead of just sucking him off, the blonde trailed farther down, running his slick lips against the man's inner thighs, making him groan. "C'mon, yo...fuck me, all ready!"

"What if I'm taking things slow?" Cloud teased, rubbing his nose softly against Reno's.

"Yeah, slow, but not molasses-goin'-uphill-on-a-cold-day-in-February slow!"

"Why not?"

"'Cause the lack of blood ta my head'll kill me, yo!"

"True...we can't have you losing any more brain cells."

"Hey!"

Cloud snickered as he deeply kissed Reno once more, ramming his tongue as deep into the Turk's mouth as he could. The pair paused once they heard someone pounding on their front door. "I'll go take care of Rude," the blonde promised, putting on a robe before hurrying out of the room, ignoring Reno's pitiful look as he left the room. When he opened th front door, the blonde could not help but grin at the curious look he received.

"Where's Reno?" Rude asked just before a loud, high-pitched scream echoed throughout the apartment.

The pair hurried into the bedroom, pausing once they saw Reno. Rude twitched slightly before clamping his hands over his eyes, muttering about why his luck was so horrible.

"Get it away!" Reno shrieked, kicking out with his feet as he stared widely at the ceiling.

"Get what away?" Cloud asked, puzzled.

"That! Satan's abomination!"

Cloud looked over in the direction of Reno's eyes, raising an eyebrow once he saw the large spider that was slowly lowering itself towards the redhead's face.

"A spider?"

"YES! Get it, yo! Get it, get it!"

Cloud chuckled before reaching out and picking up the spider, holding it by it's legs and putting it near his face even as it writhed.

"...You're afraid of spiders?"

"So?! You're fuckin' scared shitless of clowns!!"

"I'm...going to leave now..." Rude muttered, turning around with his eyes still covered. "Have fun with your...bondage..."

"Will do once I get a stiffy again!" Reno shouted back, eying the spider warily. "Can ya get rid of it, yo? I can't kill it if I can't reach it."

"...Want me to hand it to you?" Cloud teased.

"NO! Kill it!"

"What if I want to keep it?"

"I'LL FUCKIN' CASTRATE YA!"

Cloud licked his lips at the anger in Reno's voice before he dropped the spider on the floor, crushing it with his right foot. He then pounced on top of Reno. "So, you lost your hardness, huh?" he nearly moaned.

"Y-yeah..."

"Then I'll have to fix that."

"What if there 're more sp-"

"I'll kill them," Cloud promised, having never have guessed that the Turk was so afraid of spiders. Chalking up to a 'redhead' thing, he smothered the redheaded Turk's lips in a fierce kiss.

**End of Chapter Six  
**

Review for the next chapter. Sorry fer the wait!

Thanks fer reviewing:

**Organization13**: -_Laughs_-Yer havin' a frickin' ball with it, 'm guessin'!

**Rin-chan101093**: -_Grins_-Maybe... -_Laughs_-Nope! Reno's one of the top ultra-uke's...at least in my mind! Thanks fer the brownies!

**celes87**: -_Laughs_-. Wait no more! Ohh-_grins_-**_that _**helps!

**kelle611**: -_Snickers_-He's a blonde, what'd ya expect! -_Laughs_-Doubt it! I update like a raccoon on sugar; ya'll'll never know when ta expect some crazy shit!

**JeanneAndHerAlters**: -_Snickers_-Then 'll either make ya laugh, 'r enrage ya! Thanks fer the treat! Here ya go!

**EvilValenStrife**: -_Grins_-True! Thanks! -_Laughs_-.

**Kigichi**: -_Laughs_-I'll bet, honey-bunny! Don't worry, ya'll know what's goin' on in there! eh, technically black hair counts as brunette (jus really, really dark). -_Grins darkly_-Take a guess! I'll give ya a hint: accordin' ta Reno, he's the "King". -_Snickers_-Reno doesn't see daylight, 'cept from a window, fer a few months? -_Laughs_-Tha' 's assumin' he even **_lasts _**that long! Not at all! I give ten minutes at most! Uhh...how many 're in the summary? 'Cause tha' 's all I got fer now! -_Laughs_-Ya give me far too much credit. I'll have ta remind ya: BLONDE! We don't think that far ahead!

**Favrite of Chaos**: -_Grins evilly_-True! He's now got an Ace up his sleeve!!

**carefreecat**: -_Snickers_-Yup! Wait's over, sweetheart!

**d0rkgoddess**: -_Grins_-Well, if Reno's any indication!

**XxFuFuxX**: Thanks!

**yumie-darkness123**: -_Snickers_-Nope, I haven't. Ooohh...-_takes sweets_-MINE! -_Grins_-Bring 'im back in one piece! We all need him alive!

**LittleLoneLiar**: 'S not that nosy, ya can blame curiosity. -_Grins_-Well, I think it sounds better than 'giggles' (I ain't that frilly of a chick)! Wow, that's rare! I've never even heard of someone who doesn't like 'em!

**tala-fangirl**: Thanks, babe! Wait no more!

**Mako Blue Reactor**: -_Laughs_-Okay... Have fun with that! An' here's yer update; ta keep the scarecrows at bay!

**Bekas Strife**: -_Laughs_-He won't!


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Redheads

Disclaimer: If I owned this, ya'll'd be buyin' a copy of it, but no, I don't, so ya'll get ta read it fer free! Ain't ya lucky that 'm poor?

Setting: Uhh, well, "Blondes" didn't have one...so this doesn't either.

Summary: How bad of a temper do redhead's have? How possessive are redheads? How quick-witted are redheads? How sensitive are they to pain? How low are a redhead's morals? How sexually promiscuous are redheads? Are redheads addicted to sex and sugar? Is Reno a witch or just malnourished? Cloud's determined to get some answers about redheads, Reno just doesn't know it. Sequel to "Blondes" but can stand alone, I think...

Warnings: -_Laughs hysterically_-Uhh...yeah, ya'll should kinda know what ta expect from me by now. If not, be prepared ta be surprised!

**Chapter Seven: Sexual Position  
**

Reno moaned against Cloud's lips as the blonde's tongue forced it's way into his mouth. The redhead wrapped his legs around the other's waist, keeping thier bodies as close together as he could. The Turk hungrily kissed back, playing with the swordsman's tongue as he eagerly pressed his hips up, wanting to let the blonde know that he was staring to get aroused once more.

Taking the hint, Cloud slipped one of his hands down towards Reno's groin before slowly stroking the redhead, helping him firm up. Breaking the kiss, the blonde licked his lips and looked down at Reno with a smirk.

"So, Reno," Cloud purred, pressing the front of his tented robe against Reno's naked skin. "I have a question for you..."

"What is it, yo?" Reno moaned while busking closer, wating to run his fingers through the blonde hair and grip it tightly.

"It might be a bit personal..."

"Cloudy-Cakes, yer gonna be shovin' yer cock in me soon, think we've crossed the personal line a LONG time ago!"

"What's your least favorite position?"

"Mm...one where your cock doesn't even touch me. Get the hint?"

Cloud snickered before rising to his knees and removing the robe. "Happy?"

"Will be once ya park that bad boy in my lot!"

Hearing this, the blonde laughed before lying down on top of the Turk once more. the redhead purred deeply before leaning up as far as he could and deeply kissing the leader. When the kiss broke off, Cloud smirked before undoing the tie around Reno's right wrist, thrusting his hips roughly into the Turk's, smirking as he groaned and bucked into the touch.

He watched as the redhead began to untie his other hand, deciding to distract him from that plan. Pushing Reno's legs further apart, Cloud pressed the tip of his dripping, hard cock against the other's entrance before slowly pushing inside of him. At the intrusion, the Turk moaned loudly, his head falling back onto the pillow as he arched off of the bed, his thin legs tightly wrapping around the blonde's waist. The swordsman purred lowly as he began to pull out, slamming back in once he was almost completely out of the lithe man.

Reno continued to moan obscenely as Cloud thrusted deeply into him, noticing that once of his hands was no longer bound. Given the new freedom, the redhead quickly undid the the other tie while the blonde pounded into him. While the blonde man was thrusting into him, the Turk gripped his shoulders before suddenly flipping them over, grinning widely.

"Though my favorite positions on top, yo," Reno purred, surprising Cloud with how easy he answered another question unknowingly.

"Is that so?" he questioned as the Turk rotated his hips, making the both of them moan heatedly.

"Oh yeah!"

Reno then began to roughly ride Cloud, making the blonde groan while thrusting up into the heated body. The redhead moaned loudly as he was able to get the blonde's cock to his his sweet spot, making him see stars. He screamed out when the leader began to pump his cock, bringing them both closer to their climax. The redhead screamed as he came, covering Cloud's chest with white fluid, while the blonde came inside of him. Grinning happily, Reno collapsed on top of Cloud's chest, not caring about the sticky fluid between their bodies.

"Hey, Cloudy?"

"Yeah, Reno?"

"I got a question fer ya, yo."

"All right..."

"...Can we go on a picnic?"

**End of Chapter Seven  
**

Review for the next chapter. Short, I know! -_Laughs hysterically_-'M in a good mood an' 'm listenin' ta Pink's new single!

Thanks fer reviewing:

**kelle611**: Awww! Yay fer sugar! -_Laughs_-Now ya can't cut me off!

**DarkSoulProduction**: -_Laughs_-Ya prob'ly are! Then again, I started writin' this shit when I wasn't even supposed ta read it! So no harm, no foul! Thanks, an here ya go!

**Favrite of Chaos**: Aww. Thanks!

**d0rkgoddess**: -_Laughs_-.

**JeanneAndHerAlters**: -_Laughs_-'S hard ta bug me! -_Grins_-. Thanks! Here ya go, sweetie!

**carefreecat**: -_Laughs_-Good luck with that! Here ya go!

**EvilValenStrife**: Glad ta hear it!

**tala-fangirl**: -_Smiles happily_-. Here ya go.

**LittleLoneLiar**: Aww...that sucks!

**Bekas Strife**: -_Laughs_-Yup!

**Organization13**: -_Laughs_-Oops? -_Grins_-Tha' 's kinda funny! Here ya go!

**Kuroi Neko Kami**: 'S okay, sweetie! True! -_Laughs_-Thanks! See ya!

**XxFuFuxX**: -_Shrugs_-**EvilValenStrife**? It is! Here ya go!

**yumie-darkness123**: Thanks. Ohh...a candy cake! Thankies!

**celes87**: -_Grins_-That he could! Thanks!

**Mako Blue Reactor**: -_Laughs_-I like fire!

**YaoiOwnsYourSoul**: -_Laughs_-I know. Tha' 's true; I got a lot ta update. -_Snickers_-No worries, I only got one RenoVince fic, so I know what ya mean!


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Redheads

Disclaimer: If I owned this, ya'll'd be buyin' a copy of it, but no, I don't, so ya'll get ta read it fer free! Ain't ya lucky that 'm poor?

Setting: Uhh, well, "Blondes" didn't have one...so this doesn't either.

Summary: How bad of a temper do redhead's have? How possessive are redheads? How quick-witted are redheads? How sensitive are they to pain? How low are a redhead's morals? How sexually promiscuous are redheads? Are redheads addicted to sex and sugar? Is Reno a witch or just malnourished? Cloud's determined to get some answers about redheads, Reno just doesn't know it. Sequel to "Blondes" but can stand alone, I think...

Warnings: -_Laughs hysterically_-Uhh...yeah, ya'll should kinda know what ta expect from me by now. If not, be prepared ta be surprised!

**Chapter Eight: Morals**

Cloud blinked as he looked around the small park, "Are you sure this is a good place for a picnic?" he asked as he looked down at the dying grass and dead flowers.

"Scared?" Reno snickered as the blonde set out the food on the cloth that they were sitting on. "C'mon, Cloudy-Cakes, enjoy life! You only got one, yo!"

"I enjoy life!" Cloud retorted before mumbling. "I just don't see why we have to picnic so close to Aeris's church..."

"So...what ch'ya bring, my Cloudy-Puss?"

"Food."

"Oh, yer no fun, yo." Cloud chuckled softly as he looked over at the pouting redhead. Leaning over, the blonde gently kissed Reno's cheek; the Turk instantly brightening up. "Did I tell ya bought the recent hook-up at work?"

"No matter how many times you say it, Rude's not going steady with Tseng," the blonde said as he chuckled, taking a bite of a sandwich.

"Nah, Tseng's too busy bein' fucked over his desk by Rufus, yo," he replied, blinking when Cloud choked. "What? It's true! Even Rude an' Elena saw 'em!"

"...You're such a bad liar."

"Am not!"

"..."

"Don't give me that look, it's true!" Reno said, pouting before he suddenly smirked. "Yanno...no one's here right now..."

"I'm here," Cloud replied, raising an eyebrow at the Turk.

"I know that!" the redhead said, leaning closer.

"You're here, too."

"Yer ruinin' the mood, Blondie."

"What mood can I poss-"

Mako-blue orbs widened as he was suddenly kissed deeply, moaning and kissing back eagerly as pale, thin fingers threaded through his soft, golden hair, gripping the locks tightly as his mouth was plundered by the redhead's enthusiastic tongue. The Turk continued the kiss as he moved closer until he was seated in Cloud's lap, hips rolling as he rubbed his ass against the hero's leather-clothed cock.

"That mood," Reno murmured thickly in his ear. "C'mon, Angsty-Pants, I wanna fuck out here..."

"I-in public?" Cloud asked, voice squeaking slightly. "Children play out here!"

"So?" Reno asked as he grinned. "Yer jus' makin' it even hotter, yo." Fingers fumbled with Cloud's belt before the blonde pinned him down into the dying grass. "Mmm, that's it, baby, pin me down, tear off my clothes, an' fuck me hard in the dirt!"

"...You're such a kinky bastard, Reno."

"You love it, yo!"

Cloud just hummed as he kissed the pinned redhead deeply, "The things you could get me to do..."

Reno grinned as he wrapped his legs around the blonde's waist. "Like getting ya ta join ShinRa?"

"Not even if I was dying."

"C'mon, yo! We ain't that bad!"

"...You're convincing me to have sex in public."

"Okay, maybe _I'm_ that bad, yo, but they ain't! Elena's a sweet, somewhat deluded girl, Rude's a kick-ass friend, Tseng's...well, Tseng's a hard-ass, but Rufus's fuckin' him so that'll make him easier ta be 'round!"

"Reno..."

"What?"

"...Shut up."

"Yes, sir!" the redhead said as he mock-saluted the blonde before pulling him into a deep kiss, frantically attempting to pull off the heavier man's clothing as his were easily removed. "Ya need ta go shopping for clothes!"

"...I have clothes."

"Clothes I can get OFF!" Cloud chuckled softly as he helped Reno divest himself of his cumbersome clothing. "Much better, yo."

"I can't believe we're about to do this..."

"We ain't virgins, yo!"

"...Shut up."

Reno snickered as Cloud kissed down his body, squirming when the blonde spread his thighs and rubbed his hard cock against the taller man's entrance. Fingers pressed against his lips. Getting the hints, the Turk lavished the digits with his tongue, slicking them with his saliva before nipping on the tips and sucking on the digits eagerly.

The pale fingers were pulled out of his mouth, allowing the Turk to smirk as he watched the blonde slowly push one of his glistening fingers into his body, moaning lustfully when his body was breached by the callused finger. He panted softly as the finger was slowly pumped, the tip lightly brushing against his prostate, making him positive that Cloud was going to take his time preparing and teasing him.

Ever so slowly, a second finger joined the first, gently rubbing his prostate as they wiggled and pulled away from one another inside of him, stretching his body enough so he could take in the third digit with ease.

As Cloud pushed a third finger inside of the redhead, he looked down at the redhead's writhing body, sweat was gathering on his skin, making his pale body shimmer under the harsh light of the sun. A laughing child made the blonde freeze immediately, in turn, making Reno growl at the pause.

"Don't stop now, yo!" the Turk pleaded, wiggling his hips. "Finish what you started!"

"You started this!"

"C'mon, yo! It ain't like we're gonna be-"

"PERVERTS!" A new voice called out, startling the couple.

"We're going to Hell, Reno..."

**End of Chapter Eight**

Review for the next chapter. Short, I know. Wow, been a while, no? ...So many reviews...

Thanks for reviewing:

**LittleLoneLiar**: I did?

**kelle611**: Nice! Thanks!

**cfcbye**: Oops? I made you wait...

**Crimson Hawk of Darkness**: Sorry for the wait!

**Favrite of Chaos**: Thanks! ...Maybe...

**fushigimai**: Sorry?

**EvilValenStrife**: Thanks!

**randiria**: Thanks!

**Kuroi Neko Kami**: Will try to do!

**Ephemeral Existence**: Yeah, I get very random when writing; hence, the picnic came up.

**vampirezombieduck**: Well, it's not soon, but it's here.

**utterlywhy**: Here you go.

**Rin-chan101093**: Err...it's been almost two years, now. Sorry! Don't die on me!

**Tuhka**: Thanks.

**Shici**: Here you go!

**Taco Chocobo**: Sorry? I am random...often...and short chapters are all I can manage before I need more cheese...don't ask. Well, I won't be having Cloud topped here, but I can make a separate story (lemon, who are we kidding) for you if you still want it!

**Maumse**: Thanks! Nah, I don't mind nicknames, sweetheart. Sorry for the wait!

**Jiyunamai**: ...You're gonna make me fat with those things. Luckily, I walk! Very true!

**yamade**: Why, thank you!

**Valinda Blade**: Here's more! This isn't dead yet; neither am I.

**Mystery-Immortal**: Thanks, I'm making this up as I go along...

**Magic Rats**: Yeah; updated right now.

**darkcat Smith**: Thanks; here you go!

**cy-grl**: Thanks!

**Joan-Hoan-Gaia duck**: Sorry for the wait.

**maxride4life**: Sorry? Thanks, sweetie!


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Redheads

Disclaimer: If I owned this, ya'll'd be buyin' a copy of it, but no, I don't, so ya'll get ta read it fer free! Ain't ya lucky that 'm poor?

Setting: Uhh, well, "Blondes" didn't have one...so this doesn't either.

Summary: How bad of a temper do redhead's have? How possessive are redheads? How quick-witted are redheads? How sensitive are they to pain? How low are a redhead's morals? How sexually promiscuous are redheads? Are redheads addicted to sex and sugar? Is Reno a witch or just malnourished? Cloud's determined to get some answers about redheads, Reno just doesn't know it. Sequel to "Blondes" but can stand alone, I think...

Warnings: -_Laughs hysterically_-Uhh...yeah, ya'll should kinda know what ta expect from me by now. If not, be prepared ta be surprised!

**Chapter Nine: Libido**

Cloud froze, not even daring to turn around as his face was bright red. "Hey, Teef!" Reno said cheerily. "Take the kids out to see Aeris's church?"

"Are you out of your damn minds?" Tifa hissed.

"No," the redhead snorted. "I'm out of my damn pants. Now, do ya mind? I wanna get laid today! Hey! Don't pull out Cloudy!"

"We're going home. Get dressed," the blonde said dryly. "This was a horrible idea."

"Aww, c'mon, yo! There ain't no thrill in having sex there! We fucked there too much!"

"Then we won't have sex," Cloud said as he made sure he was fully dressed before packing up the picnic.

"Woah, now! Let's not get hasty, yo!" Reno said as he quickly dressed before glaring at Tifa, "Great, not only did ya cock-block me, now ya turned him off from sex! Do you know how fuckin' hard I had to work to make him comfortable enough to have sex, let alone in a public place?"

"Don't shout at me! You're the ones acting like depraved perverts trying to have sex by a church! Children come here!"

"Yeah, MORBID children!"

"Marlene and Denzel aren't morbid!"

"Oh gods, that was Marlene?" Cloud lamented.

"Fuck. Way to go, Teef! Want to tell him what color panties you put on this mornin', too?"

"You're such a child, Reno!" Tifa hissed before walking away, gathering Marlene and Denzel before going into the church.

"She reminds me exactly why I gave up pussy, yo," Reno muttered as he stood up, watching Cloud pack the food onto Fenrir. Smirking sexily at the blonde, he waltzed up behind him, wrapping his arms around the muscled man as he pressed his erection into the blonde's ass. "C'mon, yo. Don't be upset. Got a present for you."

"Reno, Marlene and Denzel are here!" Cloud hissed.

"So? They're inside with General Tits. 'M horny!"

"Get on Fenrir."

"Ohh, are we gonna fuck on your prized Fenrir? Kinky!"

"...We're going home."

"You fucking suck, yo."

Cloud shrugged as he straddled Fenrir, waiting for Reno to do the same and hold onto him before he drove back into the heart of Midgar, rain beginning to patter gently against the street, allowing them to get inside before the sky opened up and the downpour began. The blonde set the picnic basket onto the table before sitting down on the couch.

"That was humiliating," he muttered as he set his keys onto the small coffee table.

"Eh, wasn't so bad," Reno replied before. "Ain't like it turned ya off forever, right?" At the dry silence, the Turk began to panic and hurried to sit on the shorter man's lap. "Right, my Rain-Cloud? Ya can still get it up, right?"

"Probably. Not for a while though," he said. "...I need something to drink. Something strong."

Reno whined as he rolled his hips against Cloud's, "Don't ya dare go anywhere, yo!" Scrambling up, the redhead hurried to the kitchen before pouring the blonde a stiff drink and returning to his lap. "Bottoms up!" Nuzzling him neck playfully, the redhead continued to wiggle in his lap, lips pressing soft kisses along the other's throat. "That's it. Drink up, yo."

"...I swear you think with your dick," Cloud murmured as he finished the alcohol.

Grinning, the Turk pulled the shorter man in for a deep kiss. "Feeling horny yet, yo?" he whispered against his lips, smirking when the other nodded slightly. "Good, I was wondering when the Viagra I snuck into your food was gonna kick in!"

"...What?"

Grinning playfully, Reno unfastened Cloud's pants as quickly as he could before pulling the blonde's thick member out of his pants and boxers. Stroking it appreciatively, he smirked at the other man. "It ain't like I thought you weren't going to agree to sex in public, yo. It was more of, you know, making it harder for you to turn down..."

He continued to work the stiffening flesh until it was thick and hard in his hands, thin fingers smearing the precum along the ruddy skin as he licked his lips. "Much better, yo." He suddenly pulled back before kissing Cloud deeply and working on undoing the blonde's leather vest and shirt, smirking once the skin was bare. Pressing his lips to the other's neck, he kissed and sucked on the flesh as his blunt nails raked down the muscled, taut chest.

Murmuring against his neck, he rubbed the blondes nipples, "Lie down, yo."

"Ngh...thought you didn't want any sex here," Cloud replied as he moved to lid down, Reno still sitting firmly on his lap.

"Just 'cause we've done it here before don't mean I'm going to fuckin' give up a chance for sex with you, Rowdy-Cloudy, Puddin'-Pie. Now, shut up."

**End of Chapter Nine**

Review for the next chapter. I'm sorry, I completely forgot about this. I'm a flaky space case, just so you know. If you want something updated, send me a PM as a reminder. Also, if you do want to review, tell me who you want to top this round. Majority wins!

Thanks for reviewing:

**Rin-chan101093**: Oh my; never meant to make you cry!

**Mako Headrush**: Here you go!

**EvilValenStrife**: You'll know when I die; **Kigichi** will inform everyone, I'm sure. Been all right; lost my muse for a while. How are you?

**Mystery-Immortal**: Glad to hear that.

**alltheangelsinheaven**: Thanks.

**reloudypie**: Most likely. And thank you for reminding me about this.


End file.
